myfilmandgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Christmas
Ross’s worthy right hand man, Lee Christmas is a former British SAS soldier, hand-to-hand combat, and an expert at close quarters knife combat. His Signature Weapon of Choice are throwing knives. He is also second-in command behind Ross. ''The Expendables Sometime during the events of the film, Christmas has been in a year and a half-long relationship with a woman named Lacy, but it was not fully developed due to Christmas's mercenary life, a detail he never disclosed to her. It isn't until after his mission in the Gulf of Aden that Christmas attempts to get into an engagement with Lacy. However, Christmas learns that Lacy entered into a relationship with another man. The result of her behavior was due in part to the both of them being estranged from their personal lives outside of dating each other. This leaves Christmas into a downward spiral up to the point that he loses a knife-throwing contest to Tool. Christmas later accompanies Barney Ross to Vilena to perform reconnaissance on General Garza. However, the reconnaissance goes south, with Ross and Christmas barely escaping the country aboard the sea plane Shortly after returning to their base and learning of the true nature of the operation, Ross, Yin Yang, and Christmas agree into rescinding their contract with Mr. Church. Christmas attempts to visit Lacy only to find out that her new boyfriend abused her. Vengeful, Christmas fights off the boyfriend and his friends, threatening to kill them if they ever retaliate. Christmas gets Lacy to safety, but the state of their relationship remains ambivalent. After learning that Ross decides to return to Vilena to save Sandra, Christmas decides to let Ross do it on his own, unwaware that Yang has accompanied him. However, Christmas has changed his mind, convincing Hale Caesar and Toll Road to aid their leader. During the rescue mission, Christmas and Yang are the first operatives to save a captured Ross and are successful in killing The Brit in a prolonged fight. During the rest of the operation, Christmas assists Ross in killing James Munroe by throwing Gunnar Jensen 's knife into Munroe's back while Ross shot him with his revolver, calling it a "tie." Having his personal issues resolved, Christmas beats Tool in another knife-throwing contest. The Expendables 2 In "The Expendables 2" Christmas maintains a fairly prominent role like he did in the previous movie. Ross, Christmas, and the rest of the team are deployed to Nepal to rescue Dr. Zhou, a hostage. They also rescue the captured mercenary Trench Mauser. Later on, Ross ic forced by Mr. Church to retrieve a downed airplane in Albania. The Expendables are able to retrieve the item, but are then ambushed by Jean Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme), his right-hand man Hector (Scott Adkins), and Vilain's merecenary group (the Sangs), who have captured Billy (Liam Hemsworth). Vilain demands the item in exchange for Billy's life. Ross tells Christmas to hand over the item, and Christmas throws the it at Hector's feet. Hector demands that Christmas pick it up and hand it to him and, after being prompted by Ross to do as Hecotr asked, Christmas hands him the item. However, this did no good as Vilain roundhouse kicks a knife through Billy's heart and flees by helicopter. Ross, Christmas, and the rest of the team swear vengeance on Vilain after burying Billy. Eventually, the team arrives at a village near Bulgaria where they find several armed female villagers guarding their children from Vilain's forces. The Expendables are told that the local inhabitants are taken by the Sang's and put to work as slaves in a plutonium mine, never returning, and the women ask for the Expendables' help. The Sangs arrive for more villagers and run into a priest in a church. The priest turns out to be Lee Christmas who is able to eliminate all the Sang's within the building, while the rest of the Sangs are killed by the rest of the Expendables. The team eventually locates Vilain and the mine, and they assault the area with their plane before deliberately crashing their plane into the mine. They are able to save the miners from execution, but Vilain and Hector escape with the plutonium and remotly detonate explosive charges in the mine causing it to collapse, trapping the miners and the Expendables. Eventually Church and Trench arrive, free the miners and the Expendales, and join the team to pursue Vilain. The group intercepts Vilain and his men at an airport as he prepares to leave by plane. Joined again by Booker, the Expendables, Trench, and Church engage the the Sang's in battle.Christmas engages Hector in a hand-to-hand battle, which ends with Christmas killing Hector by brutally pushing the character's head into a set of moving helicopter rotors. Meanwhile, Ross is able to kill Vilain and avenge Billy. Personality Lee Christmas is unquestioningly loyal to friends (strength), but has a weakness for women. Appearances *(3 films, 4 comics) **The Expendables Issue #1'' (First appearance) **''The Expendables Issue #2'' **''The Expendables Issue #3'' **''The Expendables Issue #4'' **''The Expendables'' - Jason Statham **''The Expendables 2'' - Jason Statham **''The Expendables 3'' - Jason Statham Category:The Expendables 3 (2014) Characters Category:My Film Characters